Alone
by DMWinchester
Summary: Drip...drip...drip... Where am I? Where's Sam and Dad, Bobby? Who is this man? Why do I feel so...alone?
1. Chapter 1

Drip… Drip… Drip… Cramp.  
Drip… Drip… Drip… Why is there a pain in my shoulder?  
Drip… Drip… Drip… Where am I? Why am I here?  
Drip… Drip… Drip… Sam? Dad? Where are you?  
Why do I feel so alone? How did I get here? It's so cold in here.  
Creak…  
What was that?  
Creak…  
Where is it coming from? Has someone found me?  
Creak… Thump… Thump… Thump…  
Hello? Why can't I talk? Why am I bound?  
Thump. Thump. Thump.  
Why don't I feel relieved at someone coming? Why am I bound?  
Thump. Thump. Silence. Click. Creak…  
Seeing a face that wasn't Sam's or my Dad's wasn't very relieving. I'll ask again, why am I here? Why in the dark?  
"Hello, Dean." The man smiles at me softly, "You don't know me yet, but I will become your everything…"  
Grunt… I try to speak, but it ends up being muffled instead. As I looked around, anything except the man in front of me. Suddenly smells unpleasant smells came to me: Urine. Blood. Vomit. Sweat. What did I get myself into?  
Then the man raises a syringe, bringing my attention to him. "This will be your salvation, My Love. It will release the hidden, harnessed powers that your father found in you, thinking a Demon had gotten you to somehow. But there is no Demon Blood in you." The needle moves closer to my neck. He gently tilted my neck, and pierced my neck with the needle. "Let the serum do its work, Love." Then the worst pain imaginable started. It hit my brain, my eyes, my skin, my organs. As the pain went on, I soon passed out.


	2. Authors Note: 2222016

Authors Note!: (yay! I've partially have my life together)

For those who have been waiting for an update from me shall be glad to hear that I am finally getting on the ball again. And wish to apologize for the delay of future chapters. You are all the full for each story I write. So, hopefully now, I can get rolling again.

Much love,

DMWinchester


	3. Chapter 2

My patience was really beginning to wear thin as I sat at the kitchen table in the small motel room, trying to finish up my trigonometry for tomorrow. It was something to try and block Dad and Sam. They were at it. Again.

"I don't want to move to another town again! I like it here!" Sam yelled, "Why can't another hunter go do the hunt?"

"There aren't any other hunters close enough to the case, Sammy!" Dad yelled back, "Your brother never gives me this much trouble with me about this!"

"That's because it's the only way he can get a pat on the back or some sign of approval from you!" Sam replied, "Oh, by the way, only Dean gets to call me Sammy. Not you! If you were here more often you'd know that!"

"Hey!" I interjected, but they didn't hear me. They never do, not until I got in between them.

"I'll call you whatever I want! I'm your father!" Dad answered, "And Dean gets plenty aside from hunting!"

"Like what, John?" Sam replied smug, but quieter. Then Dad was actually silent. I get up from the table and move to the door, grabbing my jacket and shrugging it on. I've had enough. My patience was gone. I'm done: with the fighting, the stares, the glares, using me as a game piece for their fights.

"Where are you going, Dean?" Sam asked, breaking his glare with Dad.

"I'm leaving. I'm tired of all your constant fighting and arguing, using me as a chess piece. There's no peace here. I'm done. I tried." Then I turn and open the door and just ran. I could run to Kansas or California. Yeah, sounds like a good idea. But, instead, I saw a sign for the local bar and decided to go there instead. I definitely need a drink, I thought, as I pulled the door open and walked inside. I never noticed the black van that had followed me into the parking lot, and the ones driving soon came inside the building.

. . .

-30 Minutes Later-

-In The Motel Room-

As I sat on the bed that Dean and I shared, I held his favorite shirt close like a security blanket. I just wanted to cry, I lost Dean. The only one who kept me sane in this crazy world. That is, until Dad walked out of the bathroom.

He looks at me, holding the shirt in my hand at my side, and said quietly, "We're the reason he left, Sam."

"No, it's all yours. If you just let Dean and I stay here, or just me, this never would've happened. Besides, you used to leave us alone all the time!"

"That's because you were both to young, and you needed a chaperone." Dad answered, "Now when Dean-"

"If."

"When Dean comes back from doin' whatever, we have to stop fighting."

"Why? So you can have me do what you want, like a dog?"

"No!" Dad yelled, frustrated, looking out the window, "So we don't lose him. I know you want him here. Well, I do too, son."

"He can leave if he wants to, Dad. Even if I wanted to keep him here with me, like you, I wouldn't make him. He deserved to go to college last year. So he could use his talents!" I ranted.

"What do you mean, Sam?"

"Acting, singing, and science. He can move a crowd with words, trick them, comfort them. He has an awesome singing voice, that always gives me chills." I replied proud, "He can make awesome bombs, different kinds of gadgets. Out of anything! That EMF reader he said he got from the pawn shop for 20 bucks, he made that himself. He can mix chemicals the right way to make things. He's amazing."

"Really?" He replied, shocked.

"Yeah, he scored a 1500 on his SAT, a 26 on his ACT. Even had a scholarship with his acting and singing. He could've gone to any college he wanted, but he didn't leave. Just so he couldn't disappoint you, Dad."

"He did that?" He ran a hand down his face, "You want to go too, don't you? To college."

"Yeah." I replied, "I do. And I'll take Dean with me if I have to, so he can have a life if he wanted to. He wants a home, a job. A real job. He likes to hunt, but he mostly does it for your approval." I pulled out my cell from my pocket, "I'm going to call and check on Dean."

"He might not answer you, Sam."

"He always answers when I call." I replied, opening up my contacts and called him. I got up and I started to pace the floor. But he didn't answer the phone this time. The feeling of hurt flooded me, but I knew better. Dean was probably at the bar. "He's not answering, to many girls around."

I sat at one of the two-seated tables alone, not wanting anyone's attention -besides the waiter. Tonight, I was only going to drink enough to not make me drunk. That's mostly because there was someone watching me from across the room. He was dressed in all black: hoodie, cargo pants, and biker boots. Sitting at his own little table by himself, nursing his beer. Maybe I should head back to the motel, I asked myself, This guy looks like he's up to no good. Neither do his friends that are near him. Slowly getting up from my chair, I nonchalantly walk over to the door. My cell vibrates in my pocket. I reach in my pocket and hold it to see the caller ID: Sam. I didn't answer this time, usually I would. But, I think I've got bigger problems at the moment. Sam would understand. As I put the cell back in my pocket, the guys that had walked in from behind me walked out. The guy in front, who I think is the leader of this group, was the only one with a cigarette. I stay where I'm at, if I don't look like they have some beef with me, they won't get the wrong impression.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE :

I'm sincerely sorry that it has taken me forever to post on this chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one, and I ask you: should I continue?


End file.
